Skydive (TF2017)
Skydive from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Skydive, it has been said, would rather read about an aerial battle than take part in one. He's the Aerialbots' resident bookworm and is fascinated by the history and science behind aerial warfare. Within the limits of his design, he's capable of duplicating the flight patterns of anything he sees. His knowledge of aerial warfare and tactics is unmatched. Skydive is probably the most skilled Autobot flier in existence. All of that, and you're more likely to find him secluded in a cozy library than actually in the sky. He's simply too modest and bookish to realize how smart and skilled he really is. Thankfully the rest of the Autobots definitely do. Skydive combines with his fellow Aerialbots to form Superion. History Main Timeline Arc 2 Thanks to his previous connection to the Creation Matrix, Buster Witwicky began experiencing dreams and visions of new Transformers, beginning with an etching of Superion he made without even being consciously aware of it. |Devastation Derby| By sharing his visions with Optimus Prime, Buster was able to clarify the images and understand the future of the evolution of the Cybertronian race — amalgam model robots like the Constructicons' Devastator, capable of a more-streamlined merging into a more powerful form. Together, Optimus and Buster witnessed a prophetic vision in which Skydive and the other Aerialbots assisted the Protectobots in defending the Pullen Power Plant from the Combaticons and the Stunticons by combining into their gestalt forms. It was this vision which allowed Optimus Prime and Wheeljack to conceive of and construct the Aerialbots. |Second Generation| The plan required to reverse engineer the gestalt technology the Decepticons used to create Devastator, Optimus Prime and the Autobots staged a daring raid on the Decepticon base of operations, giving Bumblebee enough time to digitally record the Constructicons' electrical transformation pattern for study. |Command Performances| Working off that blueprint, Wheeljack successfully created Skydive and the Aerialbots. During the new warriors' testing phase, however, the Autobots were alerted to a Decepticon operation at Hoover Dam. Only the Aerialbots were fast enough to reach the location in time, and so Prime was forced to send them into battle before their programming was completed. Arriving to find a giant energy siphoning device being channeled through the space bridge, Silverbolt deferred to Skydive's strategic knowledge on how to deal with the target. Skydive's preliminary attack run failed to even damage the device, however, and before he could make a second pass the Decepticon jet Thrust took the offensive, temporarily grounding Skydive with the disruptive power of his engines. The Aerialbots eventually turned the tide on the Decepticons and drove them off, giving them time to focus on the energy siphon which was the core of the problem. At Silverbolt's command, they merged into Superion and began dismantling the drill device. A problem arose, however, when Bombshell's cerebro-shell controlled pawn Ricky Vasquez pointed Megatron (in his gun mode) at the giant Autobot. Because the majority of the Aerialbots were not programmed specifically to protect human life, Superion only saw a potential threat that needed to be eliminated. As the human fought against the Decepticons' control, Silverbolt too fought inside Superion's gestalt mind to protect the human. In the end, Silverbolt was forced to disengage Superion to keep him from destroying the human. Luckily, Ricky was more successful and managed to break the cerebro-shell's hold long enough to point Megatron at the drill and destroy it, ending the threat. |Aerialbots over America| After the near disaster at Hoover Dam, Optimus Prime inputed fully-programmed personalities for Skydive and the other Aerialbots except Silverbolt with the Matrix before their next mission. It, uh... didn't help. In battle with Menasor as Superion, the Aerialbots were attacked by Circuit Breaker, deactivated, and captured by RAAT. |Heavy Traffic| As these humans' prisoners, the Aerialbots' bodies were disassembled for study, while their faces were mounted on Circuit Breaker's wall as trophies. They were only released, along with several other Autobot captives, after Circuit Breaker was forced to elicit their aid by combining them into a giant mechanical suit to defeat the Battlechargers. |Decepticon Graffiti| The Aerialbots and Skids guided the Autobots from Cybertron back to the Ark, but along the way Skids disappeared into thin air. It was soon revealed that he was shunt off to Limbo to make room for the return of Galvatron. The Aerialbots attempted to form Superion to crush the mad Decepticon, but the latter just shot at them while they were in the middle of the combining process. |Fallen Angel| The two Autobot teams arrived to find themselves at Optimus Prime's funeral. They warned the Autobots about Galvatron, and as it turned out: Optimus had ended up on Cybertron, arriving back on Earth via the Space Bridge. |Resurrection| Skydive and the other Autobots aboard the Ark watched as Ratchet tried and failed to save Optimus Prime. Their leader irreparable, the Autobots held funerary services for him, and launched his remains into space. |Funeral for a Friend| Arc 3 Skydive and the other Aerialbots (except Silverbolt) were at the receiving end of massive firepower once more when Trypticon attacked the Ark. Had it not been for the Dinobots' timely intervention, the behemoth would have likely reduced all of the Autobots' forces to scrap. |King of the Hill| As Grimlock took over the Autobots, Skydive and the other Aerialbots took an extended leave of absence from the war, since the Dinobot commander focused Autobot resources on repairing their fallen comrades and prepping the Ark to become spaceworthy again. The Autobot craft launched into orbit in pursuit of Blaster, who had been partaking in overtly mutinous behavior. Though the Autobots managed to capture Blaster's shuttle, within it they only found a quartet of small human children and a stuffed bear. In order to draw out his real target, Grimlock put the humans on trial, a procession which Skydive attended. He was visibly displeased when Grimlock sentenced the kids to death for aiding Blaster, though thankfully this was all a ruse on Grimlock's end to draw Blaster into the open. |Spacehikers| Skydive disembarked with the rest of the Earth-bound Autobots from the Ark onto Earth's moon, where he and the other Autobots witnessed a battle for leadership between Grimlock and Blaster. This was a moment of opportunity for Ratbat's Decepticons, who attacked Silverbolt and the others on the moon's surface. Though the Decepticons struck a devastating first blow, Blaster and Grimlock managed to temporarily put aside their differences in order to lead their troops together. The Aerialbots combined into Superion and fought the Decepticons combiners alongside Defensor an Computron. Though many Autobots were severely damaged, the Decepticons were successfully pushed into a retreat. |Totaled| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Skydive is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 In 2007, Skydive was on monitor duty at Autobot City when he detected a "disappearing blip" on the radar screens. He alerted Blaster, but before they could ID the contact, the contact ID'ed itself: Quintesson Trident Attack Craft on bombing runs! Skydive was knocked out by the oncoming blast, but Blaster dragged him to a safe place. |Space Pirates| And now, here is a story told by Wreck-Gar in The Big Broadcast of 2006: A Rerun. After receiving reports from Sky Lynx that strange goings-on were happening around the planet of Junk, Rodimus Prime sent Air Raid and the Aerialbots to investigate. Encountering a Quintesson Cruiser above the planet, they formed Superion, who fired his jets at the ship's force fields. The resultant explosion not only damaged the Quintesson craft but also knocked Superion unconscious. He was recovered by Sky Lynx, who returned him to Cybertron for repairs. |The Big Broadcast of 2006: A Rerun| Trivia *Laurie Faso reprises his role as Skydive. Changes *Originally, Optimus Prime wiped the Aerialbots' minds clean after their first mission, even Silverbolt's. You can imagine why that was replaced by Optimus using the Matrix to complete the other Aerialbots' programming. *For some reason, the Aerialbots did not appear in the Fallen Angel comic (and thus arrive at the Ark in Resurrection!) despite being among the Autobots captured by RAAT. *Divebomb, Fireflight, the Protectobots, Rampage, the Seacons, and Strafe didn't appear in Totaled! **On a related note: Bruticus, Computron, Defensor, Devastator, Menasor, Piranacon, Predaking, and Superion never formed in Totaled! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Aerialbots Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots